First Encounter
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Natsu, while on a mission, faces a foe that seems oddly familiar… Why though? Natsu X OC
1. Chapter 1

_First Encounter_

 _Natsu, while on a mission, faces a foe that seems oddly familiar… Why though? Natsu X OC_

 **AN: So, I think needs some more unique oc's. WHAT BETTER WAY THAN FOR ME TO WRITE IT? Eh, maybe we'll see more of Reyna in the future. Maybe not. I don't know. I liked her, personally. New OC!**

"Dammit, who the hell is this girl?" Natsu muttered to himself as he slid backwards.

Around him, lay the unconscious bodies of dark mages. The mission was supposed to be easy. Complications happened, and now this could be considered s-class.

Natsu took another blow, blocking it with his arms. What hit him, was what seemed to be a type of fire. Normally, he would just eat it. It wasn't that simple. This fire, he simply found unable to eat. For what reason, he had no idea.

He couldn't hear the name of whatever she was using. No, not even with his advanced senses, she was simply that quiet.

"Man, I'm tired of you! Fire Dragon's Secret Art, Ethereal Flame!" Natsu yelled, causing yellow fire to spread across the girl's legs.

She had black hair with streaks of red going all along her beautiful and silky hair. Her face was gorgeous, and her figure was fitting of a queen **(Yoruka Kirihime for a reference)**. There was this peculiar scent she had. It was a scent Natsu knew, but couldn't lay a finger on at the moment.

She screamed out in agony, her legs giving out due to the flames while tears rushed down her face from the pain. Normal people would've been permanently crippled. Natsu knew she wasn't normal.

Rushing up to her, he quickly delivered a flying kick to her chest, knocking her over, and unconscious from the pain.

"As much as I'd like to leave you here, I honestly don't trust the council enough to leave a beauty like you untouched…" Natsu said to the unconscious girl.

He picked her up as gently as he could, but her being close to his height, made this a bit difficult. He observed her as he walked, her hair catching his attention the most.

The beautiful red and black locks were hypnotizing almost, and matched well with her ruby colored eyes. Of course, they were closed, but Natsu caught a glimpse of them during their fight.

He knew he had a long way to go. There was no way he was getting on a train with an unconscious girl. He had to walk.

"It's getting pretty late, you know?" Natsu said to the still unconscious girl. "We should find a place to sleep."

He searched the mountainous landscape, until he found a small cave, big enough to be a room in an average house.

He set the girl down, his scarf used as a pillow, before also laying down.

His arm brushed against hers, and he could feel the cold coming from her. It was… unusual. Not a lot of things made him feel cold.

He wrapped his arm around her, intent on warming her up as she slept. And soon, he himself drifted off to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

Natsu had woken up, and the girl was still out. The good thing was that she wasn't making him feel the cold anymore. The bad thing was that she was cuddled up incredibly close to him.

He eventually got out of her grasp, but unfortunately, this caused her to wake.

When she woke, she was relieved to see a cave wall. She then turned her eyes to see Natsu, and all that relief was gone.

She quickly scrambled backwards, her arms flailing in front of her. "Don't hurt me please!" She squeaked as she hit the back of the cave wall.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you," Natsu said in a soothing voice. He slowly inched his way towards her, his arms up, but he was still on guard as he expected that this could be an act.

He could see her squirming as he slowly moved towards her. She was clearly scared. No doubt about it anymore.

Natsu sat down next to her, and put his arm around her neck, bringing her closer to him. He set her head on his chest, hoping that the beating of his heart could calm her.

"It's alright… You put up a good fight yesterday, you know that?" Natsu said to her. "But, in the end, evil always falls. If not, the world wouldn't be the way it is right now."

"T-those f-flames. W-why do you h-have them?" She asked shakily.

"The ethereal flames? Those are a gift from my father, Igneel. King of the fire dragons," Natsu explained.

"Wait, you're the son of Igneel?!" She questioned, a hint of fear still present in her voice.

"I take that you know him." Natsu said, patting her head gently.

"Y-yeah… I looked up to him before he disappeared. He was the one who helped me when my parents died…" She said.

"Wait, you mean you're like, a dragon slayer?" Natsu questioned.

"N-no… I'm an actual dragon. What you're seeing is just the human form I've been stuck in for multiple years now." She explained.

"I knew I smelled something familiar about you… I never expected it to be like this, though." Natsu said.

"Well, what can I say? I came here in search of him after he disappeared… I honestly don't know how I ended up as a dark mage…" She said sadly.

"Well, as long as you don't do it again, I think you can come with me. I've been looking for Igneel for a while now." Natsu said.

"Why did you take me with you?" The girl asked.

"Well, I couldn't just leave a beautiful girl unconscious out there, can I? That was the main reason. Another reason was because I wanted to find out why you smelled familiar. Guess I have my answer now." Natsu said.

 **(I fell asleep right here… good thing I write my fics with a phone while in bed...)**

"So… Can I stay with you?" She asked.

"Well, I don't see why not. What's your name?" Natsu asked, noticing that they hadn't actually introduced each other yet.

"Kaiyumi. Dragons don't tend to have last names." She said.

"Pretty same..." Natsu said. "My name's Natsu Dragneel. It was given to me by Igneel after he found me." Natsu said.

"Can we stay like this a bit longer?" She asked, referring to how her head was against her chest.

"Well, if you really want…" Natsu said, trailing off as he realized the position they were in.

A boy and a girl, alone together in a secluded place in the middle of pretty much nowhere. What're the odds?

"Kaiyumi, you ready to go?" Natsu asked minutes later.

"I guess… You're warm though… Fire dragons don't normally feel warm or cold." She said. "Hold me?" She asked.

"Only because you asked…" Natsu said with a sigh. He wasn't really mad. If anything, he was glad that she trusted him this much already.

"Thanks…" She said, a small blush growing on her face.

 **(I fell asleep again here…)**

Natsu repositioned the girl, and stood up. Light was slowly making its way into the valley as the two set out to find the nearest civilization.

Now that Kaiyumi was awake, it was possible to board a train, since it didn't look like Natsu was kidnapping an unconscious girl.

It took them only an hour before they made it back. Natsu checked in with rune knights to see if the dark guild had been taken captive while Kaiyumi hid, and soon after, the two left by train.

"Wait… How am I not feeling any motion sickness right now?" Natsu asked the dragon girl.

"Hell if I know. I'm normally on the ground as well…" She said, sitting next to him.

"So, can you tell me a bit about Igneel as you knew him? Like, I just want to know how he was before he took me in." Natsu asked.

"Oh, yeah… well, he was kind for a fire dragon. Fierce but caring. He urged me to train after he found me. After a while, I sort of started looking up to him as a dad I guess…" Kaiyumi explained.

"Sounds like the Igneel I know… He was a great dragon, though he liked to flick me across the forest whenever I did something stupid. Looking back, I can see why he would," Natsu said with a laugh.

"Natsu… What do you really think of me?" Kaiyumi asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well, I honestly see you as a friend right now. You aren't hurting me, and we seem to be getting along well. That's what friends do, right?" Natsu asked. "On top of that, I'm extremely interested in you. Not only are you a dragon, but you have a human form. That old lizard never told me about a human form for dragons."

"Well… Natsu, there's a slight problem." Kaiyumi said, a blush forming on her face.

"And that is?" Natsu asked.

"Well, you know what time of year it is, right?" She asked nervously. "Because um… This is uh… Well, m-mating season starts in a couple days… Since you've got something to do with a dragon… I uh… I won't be able to control myself around you since you're the slayer of my type of dragon…" She explained, her blush steadily growing.

"Wait, so you mean to say that in a couple of days, you're gonna be a lustful mess?" Natsu asked nervously.

She simply nodded in response as the blush stayed on her face.

"So you might force me down and… You know?" He explained, the nervousness turning into slight fear.

"Well… I probably won't be able to control myself considering you were taught by the king of dragons himself…" Kaiyumi said awkwardly.

"There's one way to ease the uh… The symptoms though…" She said even more nervously.

"Really now? What might it be?" Natsu asked.

"Well… Um… If we form a uh… Proper relationship, I'll have more self control, knowing I can have you," She explained.

"So you're saying if we form a romantic relationship, you'll be fine," Natsu said, waiting for clarification.

"Well, yes, that sounds about right, but before we do that, Natsu, know that you can only have one mate in life. If you love me, you won't ever be able to love someone else," Kaiyumi explained.

"I'm fine with that."

"Y-you are?" Kaiyumi asked in disbelief.

"Well, sure, why not? Anyone with eyes can see that you're not a bad dragon, I guess you would say. Hell, even if you didn't have eyes, you could probably tell that you aren't bad. You knowing Igneel is just a plus," Natsu said.

"You really mean it, Natsu? You actually approve of me being your lifelong mate?" She asked.

Natsu slung his arm around her shoulder. "Well, I don't see why not. I meant everything that I said. You're a beautiful, well, dragon girl, I guess. You seem extremely nice and you even trust me already."

"How do you know I actually trust you? How do you know that this isn't just some clever trick to get to your guild and destroy everything?" She asked.

"First of all, calm down. Second, I just do. There's something about you that just… I don't know how to explain it. I know, the saying goes that the prettier the deadlier, but that doesn't seem to be the same with you. You're a kind of pure hearted beautiful. You didn't actually kill anyone as a dark mage, did you?" Natsu asked.

Her shoulders slumped down. "I don't understand how you can just trust me like that. And to answer your question… No… I didn't kill anyone. I know that killing is wrong, so I vowed to never kill."

"Igneel told you to, didn't he? He said the same thing to me. That taking the life of another person isn't right no matter the extent of their actions. Of course, I made some few tweaks to that and will only kill if there's no alternative." Natsu said.

This shocked the dragoness. He would actually kill?

"I'd rather have the guilt of taking a life, rather than the guilt of knowing I could've done something to save a friend." Natsu said.

"How about we get to a more cheerful topic?" Kaiyumi asked with hope.

"Yeah, that sounds good… Speaking about things that are good, this one time I was at this restaurant and their food was so good! Like, you don't even understand how good their steak was!" Natsu went on and on, the two of them talking about their favorite things.

This lasted until they reached Magnolia. By then, it was around 5 P.M., nearing sundown. Only 3 more hours left.

"So, you want me to show you around town or something? We've got time." Natsu asked the dragoness.

"Yeah, that sounds nice right about now. My legs could use some stretching." She said with a small groan as she stretched.

"Well then, after you." She said with a smile.

And so they exited the train. What Natsu didn't expect, was for her to jump on his back. On instinct, he caught her, but when trying to put her down, he found difficulty in doing so.

"Oh come on… You're the one giving the tour so can I just stay on you?" She asked.

"You just said you wanted to stretch your legs!" Natsu yelled.

People around them saw this and smiled. What they saw was young love

"Yeah, and I did! Did you not hear that groan I let out like, a minute ago?" She asked.

"Man, I didn't expect that you'd just do that! I thought we were just gonna walk around town!" Natsu yelled.

Of course, on the inside he was happy. Both of them were. When you're near loved ones, you tend to be in a better mood no matter what.

The two dragons knew this very well.

They base their actions in their feelings after all.

 **AN: New OC! Whaddya know. How'd you like her? I try to make my OC's different from each other, so I hope she wasn't too similar to Aurora or Reyna. Hope you liked it though!**

 **Leave reviews or something! I don't know…**

 **Song of the Story:**

 **Reflection of Happiness By: Rhodz**

 **Genre: Nu Disco**


	2. Chapter 2

_First Encounter_

 _Natsu, while on a mission, faces a foe that seems oddly familiar… Why though? Natsu X OC_

 **AN: I'm liking my OCs. Probably because they're mine… Gotta write more! This is a rather awkward AN… Let's just get on with the story.**

Sounds of laughter could be heard from the forest home of Natsu Dragneel.

No one lived near him, but if they did, they'd most likely smile at the sounds of the young couple, or be annoyed because they're trying to sleep.

Inside the house, a certain dragoness was on a bed. Why was she laughing? Well, simply because she and her mate were having fun.

No, not _that,_ But instead, genuine fun. The two were about to sleep before Natsu decided now would be a great time to attack her… With tickles.

Dammit, Natsu. You did it again

"Na-Natsu, stop!" Kaiyumi yelled at him as she tried her best to avoid his touch.

"Why? Seeing you squirm around like that seems cute. Not to mention I love the sound of your laugh," He said as he momentarily stopped.

He was soon tackled to the bed by the dragoness, his face assaulted with kisses from his mate. She soon realized what she was doing, and soon stopped.

Blushing, she looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that… Mating season is coming closer, so I think that's why I'm acting like this…" She said.

"Eh, I don't mind. You _are_ my mate afterall. What's the problem with a little affectionate contact?" He asked.

"Well, it just sort of happened out of nowhere, so I just thought that the random affection wasn't really welcomed," She said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I like it," Natsu said.

This got the girl blushing even more. "R-really? I guess I l-like it too…" She said.

"Well I'd hope so. Wouldn't want you doing something you don't like." Natsu said. "Let's go to sleep. It's getting a bit late."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It is pretty late." She said looking at a nearby clock. She then laid on the bed, intent on going to sleep, before an arm came around her and pulled her in, causing her to squeak in surprise.

Much to her pleasure, it stayed there, but tightened and brought her closer other mate, allowing her to feel the warmth he radiated, despite her being a fire dragon.

And so, she slowly drifted into the blissful state of sleep. All the while, she had no regrets and no worry in her decision to have her first and only mate. She knew they would stay loyal to each other.

They are dragons afterall.

 **Morning**

Kaiyumi woke from the greatest sleep she had ever had. It wasn't normal for her to sleep in a bed. Well, at least not a soft one with another person in it. That person being her mate.

To her side, Natsu was still asleep, his hand preventing her from getting up.

"Natsu…" She said, squirming where she laid. "What would I be if you hadn't shown up in time?" She asked herself thinking back to her years as a dark mage.

"The same beautiful girl you are right now," He said, surprising her.

"W-when did you wake up?" She asked.

"Well, my mate said my name. What else am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Do you really mean it, Natsu?" She asked. "Are you really okay with me being your mate? I know you answered this question already, but I just want you to clarify," She said.

"Yumi, I meant everything I said. You're not a bad person. You're the perfect mate. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Natsu said giving her a hug and a gentle kiss.

"Now, let's get going to the guild. I'm sure everyone would be pretty shocked to meet you," He said with a smile.

"I think I made the perfect decision to make you my mate…" She said before getting out of bed.

She put on a new set of clothes courtesy of their little tour the other day, and the two got ready to leave.

She knew how the routine worked. Sure, she had been in a dark guild, but it was still a guild.

Hell, a good amount of people knew about her. It wouldn't be a surprise if someone accused her of something when they got to the guild.

Luckily, no one had gotten the council involved. Why? Well… Every sane (and then some) guild dislikes the council for their idiocy.

No need to get them caught up with something that they could screw up easily.

They reached the guild around the normal time that Natsu got there. 8:30. Instead of his signature jump through the door, start yelling entry, he pushed the door open. Like a normal person would.

Scary.

"Hey guys, I brought someone special to the guild today!" He said as he entered.

Most of them were surprised. Natsu bringing in a girl? This could only mean one thing.

And of course, Mira, being the person she is, needed all the details, and quickly had the couple in a storage room.

She went on and on. Like, for a good half an hour.

Questions spewed from her mouth, and the two answered to the best of their ability.

After she finished interrogating them, the three went on like nothing happened, though the white haired barmaid seemed a lot happier than usual.

Weird.

"So, um… This is Kaiyumi. She's my mate." He said.

"Well who would've known that you actually were interested in dating the opposite gender?" Came the voice of a drunk woman.

"Cana, I've always noticed them, it's just that I wasn't exactly ready for an extensive relationship…" Natsu said. He then thought of something to add. "She's a dragon, by the way."

Now comes chaos.

People either fainted, went into shock, maybe a few comas, and a good amount of shouts.

"She can't be a dragon! She's human… Right?" Someone said.

"Nah, she's stuck in her human form. I know that she's a dragon because of her scent. You can't fake a scent." Natsu clarified.

He then took a couple strands of her hair, bringing it up to his nose. He took a deep breath and smelled her wonderful self.

"The amazing scent of fire, ash, other fire related things, roses, and the old scent of dragon." Natsu said.

"More proof is that she uses dragon magic. Not dragon slayer. Dragon magic can only be taught to other dragons." He said.

"So let me get this straight. You're going out with a dragon?" Gray asked.

"Pretty much." Was Natsu's simple reply.

"You know, I really don't know how I feel about this…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah but-"

"Oh come on now, what's wrong with a dragon with a dragon?" Kaiyumi asked with a pout.

"Nothing's wrong it's just… Natsu?"

"Oh what's so bad about him? He's nice, he cares about me, he saved me from being a dark mage, and we slept together last night!" Most people perked up at hearing dark mage, while others heard slept together.

"You were a dark mage?!"

"You slept with him already?!"

"Well, yes to both questions, but not in the way you think. I don't exactly remember how I ended up as a dark mage, and before you ask, no I did not take any lives. The most I'd done as a dark mage was 2nd degree burns."

"You know, I thought I recognized you…" A voice said from within the audience. Out stepped the scarlet knight.

She looked at Kaiyumi with interest, before her face turned to a small smile. "It's good to know that Natsu changed yet another person, and for the better," She said with her hand out.

Kaiyumi took it. "Kaiyumi, soon to be, Dragneel. Fire dragon."

"Erza Scarlet. S-class mage of Fairy Tail."

All the tension was completely relieved at their friendly greeting. They expected a battle to begin, considering Erza's usual nature.

"Natsu," Erza said. "I'm glad you could do something for her. Especially since she's like you. I fully approve of your choices, and I wish you good luck with your relationship."

"Thanks, Erza. It really means a lot, coming from you _First Encounter_

 _Natsu, while on a mission, faces a foe that seems oddly familiar… Why though? Natsu X OC_

 **AN: I'm liking my OCs. Probably because they're mine… Gotta write more! This is a rather awkward AN… Let's just get on with the story.**

Sounds of laughter could be heard from the forest home of Natsu Dragneel.

No one lived near him, but if they did, they'd most likely smile at the sounds of the young couple, or be annoyed because they're trying to sleep.

Inside the house, a certain dragoness was on a bed. Why was she laughing? Well, simply because she and her mate were having fun.

No, not _that,_ But instead, genuine fun. The two were about to sleep before Natsu decided now would be a great time to attack her… With tickles.

Dammit, Natsu. You did it again

"Na-Natsu, stop!" Kaiyumi yelled at him as she tried her best to avoid his touch.

"Why? Seeing you squirm around like that seems cute. Not to mention I love the sound of your laugh," He said as he momentarily stopped.

He was soon tackled to the bed by the dragoness, his face assaulted with kisses from his mate. She soon realized what she was doing, and soon stopped.

Blushing, she looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that… Mating season is coming closer, so I think that's why I'm acting like this…" She said.

"Eh, I don't mind. You _are_ my mate afterall. What's the problem with a little affectionate contact?" He asked.

"Well, it just sort of happened out of nowhere, so I just thought that the random affection wasn't really welcomed," She said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I like it," Natsu said.

This got the girl blushing even more. "R-really? I guess I l-like it too…" She said.

"Well I'd hope so. Wouldn't want you doing something you don't like." Natsu said. "Let's go to sleep. It's getting a bit late."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It is pretty late." She said looking at a nearby clock. She then laid on the bed, intent on going to sleep, before an arm came around her and pulled her in, causing her to squeak in surprise.

Much to her pleasure, it stayed there, but tightened and brought her closer other mate, allowing her to feel the warmth he radiated, despite her being a fire dragon.

And so, she slowly drifted into the blissful state of sleep. All the while, she had no regrets and no worry in her decision to have her first and only mate. She knew they would stay loyal to each other.

They are dragons afterall.

 **Morning**

Kaiyumi woke from the greatest sleep she had ever had. It wasn't normal for her to sleep in a bed. Well, at least not a soft one with another person in it. That person being her mate.

To her side, Natsu was still asleep, his hand preventing her from getting up.

"Natsu…" She said, squirming where she laid. "What would I be if you hadn't shown up in time?" She asked herself thinking back to her years as a dark mage.

"The same beautiful girl you are right now," He said, surprising her.

"W-when did you wake up?" She asked.

"Well, my mate said my name. What else am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Do you really mean it, Natsu?" She asked. "Are you really okay with me being your mate? I know you answered this question already, but I just want you to clarify," She said.

"Yumi, I meant everything I said. You're not a bad person. You're the perfect mate. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Natsu said giving her a hug and a gentle kiss.

"Now, let's get going to the guild. I'm sure everyone would be pretty shocked to meet you," He said with a smile.

"I think I made the perfect decision to make you my mate…" She said before getting out of bed.

She put on a new set of clothes courtesy of their little tour the other day, and the two got ready to leave.

She knew how the routine worked. Sure, she had been in a dark guild, but it was still a guild.

Hell, a good amount of people knew about her. It wouldn't be a surprise if someone accused her of something when they got to the guild.

Luckily, no one had gotten the council involved. Why? Well… Every sane (and then some) guild dislikes the council for their idiocy.

No need to get them caught up with something that they could screw up easily.

They reached the guild around the normal time that Natsu got there. 8:30. Instead of his signature jump through the door, start yelling entry, he pushed the door open. Like a normal person would.

Scary.

"Hey guys, I brought someone special to the guild today!" He said as he entered.

Most of them were surprised. Natsu bringing in a girl? This could only mean one thing.

And of course, Mira, being the person she is, needed all the details, and quickly had the couple in a storage room.

She went on and on. Like, for a good half an hour.

Questions spewed from her mouth, and the two answered to the best of their ability.

After she finished interrogating them, the three went on like nothing happened, though the white haired barmaid seemed a lot happier than usual.

Weird.

"So, um… This is Kaiyumi. She's my mate." He said.

"Well who would've known that you actually were interested in dating the opposite gender?" Came the voice of a drunk woman.

"Cana, I've always noticed them, it's just that I wasn't exactly ready for an extensive relationship…" Natsu said. He then thought of something to add. "She's a dragon, by the way."

Now comes chaos.

People either fainted, went into shock, maybe a few comas, and a good amount of shouts.

"She can't be a dragon! She's human… Right?" Someone said.

"Nah, she's stuck in her human form. I know that she's a dragon because of her scent. You can't fake a scent." Natsu clarified.

He then took a couple strands of her hair, bringing it up to his nose. He took a deep breath and smelled her wonderful self.

"The amazing scent of fire, ash, other fire related things, roses, and the old scent of dragon." Natsu said.

"More proof is that she uses dragon magic. Not dragon slayer. Dragon magic can only be taught to other dragons." He said.

"So let me get this straight. You're going out with a dragon?" Gray asked.

"Pretty much." Was Natsu's simple reply.

"You know, I really don't know how I feel about this…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah but-"

"Oh come on now, what's wrong with a dragon with a dragon?" Kaiyumi asked with a pout.

"Nothing's wrong it's just… Natsu?"

"Oh what's so bad about him? He's nice, he cares about me, he saved me from being a dark mage, and we slept together last night!" Most people perked up at hearing dark mage, while others heard slept together.

"You were a dark mage?!"

"You slept with him already?!"

"Well, yes to both questions, but not in the way you think. I don't exactly remember how I ended up as a dark mage, and before you ask, no I did not take any lives. The most I'd done as a dark mage was 2nd degree burns."

"You know, I thought I recognized you…" A voice said from within the audience. Out stepped the scarlet knight.

She looked at Kaiyumi with interest, before her face turned to a small smile. "It's good to know that Natsu changed yet another person, and for the better," She said with her hand out.

Kaiyumi took it. "Kaiyumi, soon to be, Dragneel. Fire dragon."

"Erza Scarlet. S-class mage of Fairy Tail."

All the tension was completely relieved at their friendly greeting. They expected a battle to begin, considering Erza's usual nature.

"Natsu," Erza said. "I'm glad you could do something for her. Especially since she's like you. I fully approve of your choices, and wish you a good time with your relationship."

"Thanks Erza… It means a lot, hearing it from you."

"Well then, Natsu, I think it's ideal that you leave for now while the guild recovers from the reveal that you pretty much have a wife now. Have fun you two! Don't stay up too late!" Erza said as they left.

"How I wish we could just leave like that… But, we have more important responsibilities, isn't that right?" Erza asked a smiling Mira with a nudge of the elbow.

"I really hope that they turn out fine. It'd be terrible for Natsu if something bad were to happen…" Mira said.

"No, they'll be fine. She's a good girl. I can tell. She wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

 **With Natsu and Kaiyumi**

"So, what now? The guild's pretty much dead, and we're just here," Natsu asked his dragoness.

"Well… We could do _it_ …" She said with a sly smile.

"Kaiyumi…" Natsu said, worried about the decisions she was about to make.

"What? Is there something wrong with me wanting my mate inside of me?" She asked.

"Kaiyumi…" Natsu said, a bit more loud, a blush forming on his face.

"It's not my fault that this damn mating season happens, Natsu… It just does, you know? I can't help but just want you to start pou-"

"Kaiyu-"

"No no, Natsu. Don't speak until I'm done," She said.

"As I was saying… What was I saying? Oh well, how about we just go home and have some hot steamy" Kaiyumi went on and on, rattling about everything they could _do_ if they went home right now.

Natsu tried to tune her out, but failed to do so. His damn senses got in the way of his ability to ignore people.

In other words, he hears everything.

This includes every single naughty word coming from Kaiyumi's mouth. The descriptions she was giving were rather… detailed.

His face grew redder every minute, as he followed her order to stay quiet until she finished talking.

What she didn't realize, was that Natsu was currently carrying her home as she continued going on and on about how much she… wanted it…

When she realized where they were, she looked up at Natsu with pleading eyes. "Can we do it now?" She said with _those_ eyes.

"Oh come on… You know I can't do anything when you make those eyes…" He said, trying to divert his gaze, finding it nearly impossible.

Much to his misfortune (well, it's actually fortunate from my perspective), she began whimpering because of how he was ignoring her advances.

"Fine…" As soon as those words left his mouth, let's just say that both dragons had a rather fun time.

 **No lemons because r8ed T (maybe next time?)**

"Natsuuu~! You know what this means, right?" Kaiyumi said with a wide smile.

"Yes… You have a chance of getting pregnant, but since it's mating season, it's pretty much guaranteed. I mean, I'm not unhappy that you're guaranteed pregnancy, it's just that I honestly don't think I'm ready to bear the responsibility yet… But if it's for you, then I guess I can do it." He said with a small smile.

"Natsu, I love you."

"I know," he said with a laugh. "I think you expressed that enough times already," he said, causing her to blush.

"Oh what're you blushing for? You're in heat and we just had some of the greatest-"

"Why are you suddenly so into this?! You were the one blushing earlier…" Kaiyumi said with a pout.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're cute when you feel good. Blame it on yourself. Those faces you made were priceless!" He said with a chuckle as he remembered what she had done all throughout their couple activities.

"Natsu, you're such a meanie…" She said her pout increasing as she crossed her arms over her exposed self.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry…" He said, closing his eyes.

"You mean it?"

"Nope."

"I expected as much…"

Natsu then looked at the time. Big mistake.

"Um. We've been here for over 5 hours…" He said, eyes wide.

"So? We're dragons. When we get it going, it's kind of hard to stop us."

"Eh, I guess you're right…"

…

"You ready for more?" Kaiyumi asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Natsu replied as the lights went off.

 **AN: Fun… I already have an idea for some stuff. New OC… Fun. Maybe I'll make that an M so I can write lemons. Haven't done that in a while. Hope you enjoyed though.**


End file.
